


Lesson Learnt

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And goes to great lengths for them, F/M, Humor, Mama Bear Peggy, Peggy Loves Her Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: When Peggy's daughter is heartbroken, she has to do a little damage control to make all things right in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to movrings who gave me the idea of Peggy using her position of power for her family.

Peggy sat down next to her husband at the kitchen table, slowly stirring her tea as he shot her a smile, affectionately bumping her knee with his before turning back to his newspaper.

She picked up the sections he was done with, opening the first one and smiled faintly to herself. It was one of the rare afternoons that both her and Daniel had off, and while their son was off at a friend’s house, Colleen would be home later, and Michael would be home the next day to see his family. At home, Peggy could forget about all the situations at work; the meetings, the threats, the workload. At home, she could become Peggy Sousa: a wife, a mother of two, and a content, peaceful person. As much as she loved her job, it was stressful, and home was pure bliss.

The front door slammed, causing both of them to jump as their seventeen year old daughter came running through the kitchen, small sobs escaping her as she dashed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her once again.

The couple looked at each other, eyes wide with surprise until Peggy stood, brushing his shoulder. “I'll go see.”

She walked up the stairs and paused at Colleen's door, softly rapping her knuckles on the wood. “Colleen? Can I come in?”

There were a few sniffles before her watery reply. “Yeah.”

She pushed open the door to see her daughter sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, tear tracks staining her face.

Peggy eased herself next to Colleen, not saying a word, instead waiting for her to talk.

“David cheated on me.” She finally said, eyes fixed on a point on the floor.

Peggy gasped, not expecting that. Colleen’s boyfriend of over a year, David, was most wonderful and charming to both her and Daniel when they’d met. Colleen only had good things to say about him, and the little Peggy had seen the couple interact, it seemed good. She wasn’t sure how long the relationship would last, but she never expected it to blow up quite like this.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Peggy started, taking one of her daughter’s hands in hers.

“It’s okay, mum.” Colleen assured, but the tears welling up said the opposite. “I wasn’t sure if we were going to last, with me going to college and all, but did he really have to cheat on me? With two different girls?”

“Two?” Peggy asked, disbelieving it was David who did that.

“Yes! Sue and Josie! I mean, if he wanted to chase other girls, fine, break up with me, but did he have to cheat on me and let me find out on my own?” She dissolved into tears again, suddenly wrapping her arms around her mother and sobbing into her shoulder.

“I know, darling, but it’ll be okay.” She peppered kisses into her hair, trying to calm her but her tears just came faster.

“I’m sorry, little one, I wish I could help.” Peggy hadn’t called Colleen ‘little one’ in years, saving it only for times of true pain, and this seemed to be one of them. It was her first heartache, after all.

Colleen burrowed further into her shoulder, so Peggy pulled her deeper into her lap, again not able to remember the last time she held her like this, but she hated seeing her in pain, so she’d do almost anything to help her, shushing her and wiping her tears as they came

~~~~~~~~~

After a couple of hours of tears, Peggy came back downstairs and sat next to Daniel, who’d moved to the couch.

“What happened?” He asked, turning down the TV.

“David cheated on Colleen, and she found out today.” She answered, putting her feet up on the coffee table. The floor had not been forgiving.

“Him? Really? He doesn’t see like the type of boy who’d do that.”

“That’s what I thought!” Peggy sat up, taking her feet from the table. “He was so nice and charming when we met him, I didn’t ever think he could do something like that to Colleen.”

“How were both of us fooled by that boy?” Daniel asked, becoming visibly angry.

“I don’t know. We can get a read on mastermind criminals, yet a teenaged boy left us blind. I don’t like it, something’s off about him.” 

Daniel drummed his fingers against his thigh, thinking. “I just wish we could follow him or something, I don’t like anyone who can slip past our barriers, much less a punk who hurt my daughter who can.”

Peggy sat back into the couch. “We can’t. As much fun as it is to think about, there’s nothing we could pull him in for other than for hurting our child and a hunch.”

“It should be a crime, I mean, it’s Colleen, no one could ever hurt her.”

Peggy laughed. “Yes, I agree, but still.”

They sat on the couch until Colleen came down, and they then pulled out dinner, trying to distract her from her pain, but in the back of Peggy’s mind, she was trying to come up with a way make her daughter feel better about this whole mess.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy sat in her office, watching video surveillance some of her agents had gotten a hold of on David. Call her a hypocrite, but something was off with that boy. So, when she heard some of his friends were known for trespassing, she sent a couple of agents to observe and take footage, nothing more. Not exactly what they were trained for, but oh well.

Daniel walked into her office. “I came when you called me, what’s up?”

“Come see this.” She motioned to the footage playing on the mini-projector Howard invented on her desk.

Making his way around, Daniel watched until he recognized the people. “That’s David and his friends, right? What’s this about?”

“Well, that funny feeling I had about him wouldn’t go away, so I sent a couple of agents to tail him when I found out he was known for trespassing.” She held up a hand when Daniel started to berate her, “I know, not their purpose, but I couldn’t get this feeling to go away. But, the point is, the agents took this footage. Now, technically, there are not any ‘private property’ signs posted, but the man who owns it does have it registered as private property, so these boys can still get a slap on the wrist. How we got this footage is questionable, so instead of bring David in, I had a couple of agents go to the school to question him about the incident. Most likely, nothing will happen, but that doesn’t matter.”

“Why go to all this trouble if he doesn’t get punished?” Daniel asked.

“Because,” she paused, a wicked grin pulling at her lips, “the agents will be questioning him in front of the whole class, which just so happens to have Colleen in it. He will be humiliated, Colleen will be able to witness it, no harm, no foul.”

Daniel chuckled, leaning back in the chair he’d sat in. “I should be mad, but giving him a taste of some medicine and giving Colleen that power back more than makes up for the way we obtained this information.”

“You married me, you should know by now that this is how I work.” Peggy defended.

“I do, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pecked her cheek, smiling at her before heading out of her office and back to work.

~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, Colleen came home smiling, much to the delight of her parents who were sitting on the couch.

“Someone’s feeling better. What happened?” Daniel asked.

“David was accused of trespassing in front of the whole class today be these men in suits. He wasn’t punished, but boy, were his knees shaking.”

“It serves him right, cheating on a girl like you.” Peggy said, gumption tinging her words with steel as she shot a glance to Daniel before looking back to Colleen.

“Him being humiliated in front of everyone really makes up for the way he ended things, I feel like I’m walking on a cloud.” She passed her parents, heading up the stairs to her room before pausing, looking back to the couch. “Did you two have anything to do with this? I know you could’ve sent out people, mum, just to make me feel better.”

“Why on earth would you think that?” As much fun as that would be, I was not the one to send out people.” Peggy claimed, playing innocent. 

Colleen studied her a moment more, and Peggy felt like she was looking in a mirror, the way her daughter’s eyes sparked and flamed, but then she turned and headed to her room, leaving the couple alone.

“I sent out agents, not people.” Peggy whispered to her husband, who just snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“A pretty thin lie, but it worked.”

“Oh, I don’t think it worked. Colleen’s too smart for that, but she’s willing to believe me for now.”

Daniel kissed his wife’s hair, strangely proud of the lengths she would go to for anybody, but especially for her family.


End file.
